


Not Just Any Doll

by You_are_perfect



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Doll!John, Established Relationship, Fabric!John, Human!Sherlock, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NotHuman!John, a bit - Freeform, i don't know how to tag, i think, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock couldn't help the feeling of a bit regret for not taking care of his John properly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just Any Doll

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this work, it so cute!!! (and also I want write something just to release my tension in exam) : http://you-are-so-perfect-that-i.tumblr.com/post/77539223190/koechaartblog-au-fabric-john (sorry, it have grammatical error, I'm not English)

"Does it hurt?"

"Relax"

"Can I help?"

"No"

"It looks like hurt, John!"

"I-It's fine"

"You really don't need any help?"

"Would you be quiet! I can't concentrate if you keep talking!"

So Sherlock just sit there and watching John knitted himself. His left hand had been torn, almost got pulled away from his arm. It was an accident when one of the the suspect almost manage to cut John’s fabric hand with his scissor. It’s a good thing that he was not succeed. Still, John’s hand was already half its way to fall from him.

John was not human, you know. He was more like a doll, stuffed with cotton inside him. The fabric was his body and his clothes at the same time. Sherlock found him in a store for a display when he was just finishing one of his case.

At first, Sherlock did not think of keeping him. He just took it when the owner gave it to him, saying that it might be something what Sherlock need in his life. Sherlock almost scowled to hear that, but nevertheless brought him home. 

Just when Sherlock about to ‘experiment’ on him, that doll made a sound and beg him to not do it. Well, that seriously surprised Sherlock. He asked that doll how can he become like this, but John just shook his head and replied that he did not expected to become alive. When Sherlock wanted his name, the doll again said he did not have a name. Sherlock gave him a name; ‘John’.

So yeah, that’s how Sherlock and John connected and live together in the same flat.

When John finished with what he was doing, he put the needle and the thread into his knitting box. Sherlock took his hand and examined it, still worry if John’s hand was not in proper condition yet. That black-haired detective know he does not need to concern about it since John was already skillful to do this, but he cannot help with the feeling inside him.

“I’m fine, Sherlock. I’m not a glass that could break easily”

“But you still a fabric that could be torn apart”

Silence hung around them. The two of them never thought that words would come out from his mouth. Slowly, John’s other hand patted Sherlock’s hand that still hold his right hand “I’m not just any fabric, Sherlock. I’m strong enough to stay alive until now”

Could not hold himself anymore, Sherlock pulled John into his arm and embraced him tightly. John was so soft, warm and smelled of fabric softener that Mrs. Hudson use. John was something Sherlock could not have, should not have even. All Sherlock could do is to endanger John’s life and that’s not what he want to do with him. 

John felt something wet and damp on his shoulder, realizing that Sherlock was crying. “Hey” John rubbed his back “I’m still here, Sherlock. I’m not leaving. I’ll be fine”

“I was suppose to take care of you better than this” Sherlock sobbed.

“You already did that. You have been make a great job in it” John assured him. It is true, Sherlock was the best caretaker he could ever have even if Sherlock most of the time act like a pain in the arse sometimes. 

When Sherlock was done, his eyes was red and there’s still some tears over his eyes. John pulled him up and said “Come on, we should take you to the bed. I think you need some rest now”

The two of them went to the nearest bedroom, wanted to sleep and rest from the work they had done. John tucked Sherlock into his bed, then lied onto the bed next to Sherlock under the duvet. Sherlock hugged John like a child hugging their teddy bear in their sleep. A few moment after that, both of them sleep together on the same mattress.


End file.
